HUMMINGBIRD HEARTBEAT
by anandika
Summary: one shot: Dois jovens corações apaixonados. Uma semana de muito amor e diversão no Havaí. Um pedido que mudaria a vida deles para sempre.


**SINOPSE:** Dois jovens corações apaixonados. Uma semana de muito amor e diversão no Havaí. Uma surpresa e um pedido que mudaria a vida deles para sempre.

Essa One Shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. E vocês podem encontra as outras fics participantes no perfil: fanfiction . net(/)~oneshotoculta

Bom... Edward e Bella não me pertencem, mas as aventuras deles no Hawaii são todinhas da minha imaginação fértil :)

* * *

**HUMMINGBIRD HEARTBEAT**

**POV BELLA**

_Já estou à sua espera, minha Bella... _

_Não aguento de saudades suas._

_E._

Esta foi a primeira mensagem que piscou em meu celular assim que liguei o aparelho e eu não pude deixar de sorri ao vê-la.

Eu também sentia a falta do meu Edward. E muito!

Estava voltando de férias e meu vôo vindo de Londres tinha acabado de pousar em Los Angeles depois de longas dez horas.

Eu estava eufórica e mal podia esperar para encontra o meu namorado depois de um tempo separados.

Nós namoramos a quase três anos, desde que nos conhecemos nos corredores da Seattle High School.

Tinha acabado de me mudar de Phoenix para Seattle com a minha família, depois que meu pai foi convidado para chefiar o departamento de cardiologia de um novo hospital, e Edward foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci ao chegar ao colégio. Estava parada no corredor, perdida com o meu calendário de aulas, quando o lindo garoto de olhos verdes e sinceros se aproximou de mim oferecendo ajuda para que eu conseguisse me localizar no meu novo colégio e foi aceitando a ajuda que me adaptei tão bem à minha nova vida, conhecendo seus amigos, que logo se tornaram meus também e que fizeram com que eu me sentisse bem recebida e querida na minha nova cidade.

Nossa afinidade foi imediata e desde aquele primeiro momento, não nos desgrudamos mais, no começo como grandes amigos e logo depois como namorados.

Foi com Edward que eu descobri uma explosão de sentimentos verdadeiros, o amor puro e descomplicado. Foi com ele que aprendi o que é amar uma pessoa incondicionalmente como eu o amo.

O meu Edward. O meu companheiro, meu melhor amigo, meu porto seguro.

O melhor namorado que eu poderia ter.

Tínhamos terminado a High School a pouco mais de um mês e como presente de formatura, Edward me deu passagens para a Europa para que eu pudesse curtir uma viagem com minhas melhores amigas, Alice, que além de minha melhor amiga também é a prima mais querida de Edward, e Rosalie, namorada do seu irmão e minha grande companheira no vício de leitura.

Enquanto ele ficou em Seattle, aproveitando o tempo de folga para acompanhar seu pai no hospital e assim para aprender um pouco mais sobre a sua futura profissão antes de se dedicar a faculdade de medicina, eu tinha passado quase um mês conhecendo muitos países, novas culturas, aproveitando do verão europeu e me divertindo com as minhas amigas.

Logo quando ele me contou do presente eu lhe disse que não queria ir, que queria apenas aproveitar para ficarmos mais tempo juntos, mas Edward me convenceu a aceitar a viagem dizendo que achava importante que eu passasse um tempo de qualidade com as amigas já que ele estaria ocupado com o pai e também prometeu que me encontraria no final da minha viagem para que fizéssemos uma programação só nossa e aproveitássemos os nossos últimos dias juntos antes de partirmos para as nossas novas vidas.

Ele me prometeu que estava programando uma surpresa bem legal para mim.

Tínhamos sido aprovados em universidades diferentes e em pouco menos de dois meses eu estaria indo para Princeton para estudar Literatura Inglesa e Edward estudaria Medicina em Harvard.

Meu coração apertava só de pensar que estaria tão longe dele e mesmo com a promessa de que nos falaríamos todos os dias e de nos reuniríamos em Seattle ou nas nossas novas moradas tão logo as aulas terminassem e também em alguns finais de semana e feriados, eu já sofria antecipadamente a sua falta.

Durante meus dias na Europa, eu falava com Edward o tempo todo, querendo saber como ele estava, se estava tudo dando certo em seu estagio com seu pai, reclamando da saudade sem fim que sentia dele e também tentava a todo custo arrancar dele qual seria o destino da nossa viagem, o que ele estava aprontado para mim, quais surpresas ele me faria desta vez, mas sempre que eu lhe perguntava sobre isto, ele se tornava misterioso e desviava do assunto fazendo muitas perguntas sobre as cidades que eu estava visitando e dizendo para que eu deixasse de ser curiosa e confiasse mais nele.

Eu estava realmente ansiosa para saber o que ele estava preparando para nós dois, pois esta seria a primeira vez em quase três anos de namoro que faríamos uma viagem juntos.

Esta seria a primeira vez que eu ficaria totalmente sozinha com Edward... Sem nossos amigos, sem nossos pais.

Ninguém nos acompanharia... Seria somente nós dois e o amor desmedido que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Seria nesta semana que ficaríamos sozinhos que aconteceria a minha primeira vez com Edward? Sim... Provavelmente sim!

Eu tinha consciência que isto era inevitável porque o nosso namoro vinha evoluindo durante estes anos. As mãos dadas e os selinhos do começo evoluíram para beijos mais profundos. Depois de um tempo, só os beijos já não eram mais suficientes e as mão começaram a passear por nossos corpos ainda que um pouco tímidas, e nestes últimos tempos a vontade e a necessidade de estarmos juntos de uma maneira mais íntima estava crescendo cada vez mais.

Este era o caminho natural para a nossa relação e por esta razão discutimos este assunto algumas vezes, chegando a fazer alguns planos, mas no final nunca chegávamos a uma conclusão e sempre decidíamos que o melhor era esperar mais um pouco.

Queríamos que o nosso primeiro momento de intimidade fosse mágico e inesquecível e não apenas algo que tínhamos que fazer, um ritual de passagem... Não queríamos que fosse uma obrigação com data marcada e sim a evolução dos nossos sentimentos.

A entrega final à nossa paixão.

Era um fato que este momento havia chegado e que tudo aconteceria nestes dias que eu passaria sozinha com Edward porque esta seria a oportunidade perfeita para que conseguíssemos o clima de intimidade e a tranquilidade para que a nossa primeira vez ocorresse da maneira que sempre quisemos e planejamos.

Mesmo receosa de como tudo aconteceria e principalmente de como me comportar na sonhada hora, eu queira muito dar mais este importante passo na nossa relação antes de irmos para faculdade e que tivéssemos de passar boa parte do ano separados.

Eu confiava que Edward, com seu carinho e cuidado, me deixaria segura para vivermos mais este experiência juntos.

Com ele me sentia uma pessoa muito mais confiante... Não tinha medo de nada... Sentia-me amada e amparada.

Era como se eu fosse um pássaro voando livremente em um céu azul.

Eu me sentia livre ao seu lado.

Era com ele que eu queria ficar para sempre.

Com um sorriso, peguei minha mala e sai pelo portão de desembarque andando rápido e procurando-o sem parar, até que nossos olhos se encontraram.

Meus olhos cor de chocolate na imensidão verde dos de Edward.

Meu coração disparou em meu peito.

Este era o efeito de Edward sobre mim... Meu coração sempre batia no ritmo das asas de um beija flor quando estava perto dele.

Forte, rápido...

E perdidamente apaixonado.

**POV EDWARD**

Enquanto esperava o vôo vindo de Washington pousar no aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles eu pensava na minha namorada sem parar.

Eu havia saído de Seattle bem cedo naquele dia para que conseguisse organizar os últimos detalhes da nossa viagem antes que ela chegasse dos seus dias de férias com suas melhores amigas e viesse me encontrar.

Chequei meus e-mails, fiz algumas ligações e pesquisei um pouco mais sobre passeios interessantes para fazermos quando chegássemos ao nosso destino... O Havaí!

Escolhi a ensolarada e divertida Honolulu como destino das nossas férias, pois queria que a minha Bella relaxasse e se divertisse muito nos dias que passaríamos juntos e tinha certeza que o clima festivo, as atividades variadas e a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos o máximo de tempo possível faria com que o meu objetivo fosse alcançado.

A única coisa que eu desejava era que ela gostasse de mais esta surpresa que estava fazendo.

Queria sempre o melhor para a minha Bella... Queria que ela fosse cada dia mais feliz e faria o que fosse possível para que a sua vida fosse sempre perfeita.

Se fosse preciso abrir mão de algo que eu quisesse muito por ela, eu abriria feliz.

Por minha Bella... Pela garota que eu era completamente apaixonado.

Até hoje me lembro da primeira vez que a vi parada e com o olhar perdido nos corredores da Seattle High School e em como me encantei pela menina tímida de pele branca e perfeita como porcelana e expressivos olhos cor de chocolate.

Passamos da amizade instantânea para um namoro cheio de amor, compreensão e companheirismo. Três anos se passaram, muitas coisas aconteceram, nós crescemos, atravessamos problemas, vencemos desafios juntos, passamos por mudanças, mas o nosso amor só fez crescer e se fortalecer, tornando-se mais bonito, puro, forte... Tão forte que faz com que a cada dia que se passa, eu tenha certeza de que Bella é a garota que eu quero para sempre em minha vida.

Eu mal pude aguentar a sua falta nesses dias que ficamos separados e esta era a prova que eu precisava para ter certeza que nunca me arrependeria das minhas escolhas, de que com Bella seria para sempre e por esta razão eu precisava ficar um tempo à sois com ela para lhe contar das minhas ultimas decisões, dos meus últimos planos.

Os planos que tinha feito para nós dois enquanto ela viajava.

Eu tinha planejado uma semana de muito romantismo, diversão e amor. Uma semana que provavelmente culminaria na nossa tão sonhada e esperada primeira vez e também em uma grande novidade que a deixaria radiante.

Este final de semana no Havaí seria definitivo para o nosso relacionamento em muitos sentidos.

Eu havia tomado a minha decisão... Uma decisão muito importante e que mudaria alguns planos que havíamos feito para os nossos anos de faculdade.

Algo que me fez abrir mão de algumas coisas, para que eu pudesse ser feliz, para que eu pudesse fazer Bella feliz.

Algo, que se ela aceitasse, mudaria a nossa vida para sempre.

O vôo de Bella foi anunciado e pouco depois as pessoas começaram a sair pelo portão de desembarque, fazendo com que a minha ansiedade aumentasse.

Não aguenta ficar nem mais um minuto longe da minha pequena.

Assim, me aproximei ainda mais da porta de vidro, vendo a minha Bella andar rápido, olhando para todos os lados tentando me encontrar e quando nossos olhos se encontraram ela abriu o seu maior sorriso e eu abri meus braços para ela.

- Que saudade meu amor... – Bella se jogou em meus braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Muitas... muitas saudades.

Apertando-a bem firme junto a mim, beijei cada pedacinho do seu rosto perfeito até que finalmente encontrei seus lábios, dando-lhe um grande beijo.

- Também tinha saudades minha pequena linda. – murmurei encostando minha testa na dela e pela primeira vez naqueles últimos dias estava me sentindo bem.

Eu tinha a minha Bella de volta.

Pegando a sua mala e a abraçando, segui até o guichê da companhia aérea e enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez de sermos atendidos, ela suspirou alto.

- O que foi? – estreitei os olhos – O que te aflige minha Bella?

- Agora você pode me dizer para onde vamos ou não?

- Tão ansiosa... – beijei sua cabeça e fiz um carinho em seu braço

- Edward, por favor... – ela fez um dos seus biquinhos irresistíveis - Não aguento mais mistério.

- Está bom dona curiosa... – revirei os olhos – Havaí, Bella... – me aproximando mais dela, sussurrei em seu ouvido – Vamos conhecer as lindas praias do Havaí juntos, meu amor...

**POV BELLA**

- Como foi a viagem, minha pequena?

Edward me perguntou assim que nos instalamos confortavelmente na poltrona da classe executiva do nosso vôo para Honolulu.

- Foi boa... – sorri - Mas senti a sua falta o tempo todo e queria que você estivesse comigo...

- Disto eu sei... – ele acariciou meus braços – E tirando a parte que você me queria na Europa, o que de interessante aconteceu e você ainda não me contou? Passearam muito? Alice se comportou ou quase enlouqueceu você e Rose?

Abrindo um grande sorriso tagarelei sobre os detalhes da viagem, como as cidades eram bonitas, como eu gostaria de voltar lá com ele e por fim contei as peripécias de Alice e suas muitas compras, fazendo com que Edward risse.

Quando terminei o meu relato, ele me contou dos seus dias com o pai no hospital de Seattle e também que tinha ido visitar, junto com a sua mãe e Emmett, o lugar que ele iria morar quando fosse para a universidade e que lá era muito legal.

- E o que você tem em mente para a nossa semana de férias no Havaí? – perguntei colocando a cabeça em seu colo e suspirando.

- Algumas surpresas... – Edward tocou meu nariz e eu fechei os olhos – Só o que posso te dizer por enquanto é que consegui um cantinho só para nós dois em um dos melhores resorts de Honolulu.

- Um cantinho só para nós? – abri os olhos rapidamente e o mirei, surpresa e temerosa com o que ele tinha acabado de ma falar – Como assim? Não vamos ficar em um hotel?

- Não... – ele abriu o sorriso e me deu um beijinho na testa – Eu consegui um dos bangalôs exclusivos do resort... Conforto e privacidade para nossos dias de diversão...

- Legal então... – murmurei preocupada com a informação recebida e precisava de um tempo para pensar sobre isto – Vamos descansar um pouco, meu amor... Meu vôo de Londres para cá foi realmente longo e cansativo...

- Então durma um pouco, minha pequena, pois ainda temos umas quatro horas até o nosso destino – Edward passou a acariciar meus cabelos.

Enquanto tentava descansar eu pensava no que ele tinha acabado de me dizer.

Eu poderia lidar com um hotel e outras pessoas ao nosso redor, um bangalô só para nós dois... Isto realmente me dava medo... E vergonha.

Ainda fiquei com aquele assunto na cabeça por um tempo, mas depois resolvi relaxar, pois no fundo sabia que não havia motivo para ter medo.

Edward nunca faria algo que eu não gostasse.

Com o cafuné que o meu namorado fazia em minha cabeça dormi a viagem toda, sendo acordada com muitos beijinhos pelo rosto, na hora que o avião se preparava para pousar.

Assim que saímos pelo desembarque, fomos recebidos por mulheres caracterizadas de havaianas que nos entregaram colares coloridos e um drinque.

Parecia que eu estava em um sonho e isto me fez ter certeza que a nossa semana juntos seria inesquecível.

Assim que Edward pegou o carro que tinha alugado, nós partimos pelas ruas iluminadas e animadas de Honolulu

Enquanto ele dirigia com uma expressão concentrada no rosto, eu admirava.

Tão seguro, tão maduro, tão lindo...

Tão meu.

Meu Edward... Somente meu.

Ele desviou o olhar da rua, me olhou e sorriu.

- Você ainda está cansada meu amor? – segurou a minha mão e fez um carinho com os polegares.

- Não... Por que?

- Eu tinha programado um jantar em um restaurante típico, mas pode ser que você ainda queira descansar e sendo assim, podemos ir para o hotel e pedir algo por lá mesmo.

- Não Edward... Vamos cumprir a sua programação para a noite, vamos jantar e mais tarde eu descanso.

Pouco depois paramos em frente a um restaurante à beira mar com coqueiros para todos os lados, decoração de cores fortes e atendentes vestidos à caráter.

O Havaí era realmente um local mágico.

Experimentamos alguns pratos da culinária local que estavam servidos em uma grande mesa à beira da praia enquanto assistíamos a um show de Hula-Hula e logo depois que os dançarinos fizeram sua ultima performance uma musica lenta e suave começou a ser tocada e alguns casais começaram a levantar-se das mesas e encher a pista de dança.

- Venha minha pequena – Edward também levantou-se e estendeu a mão para mim –Vamos dançar um pouco...

- Não Edward... – corei envergonhada – Você sabe que eu não sei dançar musicas normais... então imagine que horror será tentar dançar esta música...

- Bella, mais confiança em mim, por favor – ele fez uma careta - É só você me abraçar e acompanhar os meus passos que tudo dará certo.

Meio hesitante, me levantei e abraçada a ele comecei a me movimentar ao som da encantadora musica. Edward me conduzia e eu me sentia leve, como se estivesse flutuando... E isto era muito bom.

Depois de muito dançar e de tomar alguns drinques tipicamente havaianos, fomos para o hotel, cansados e felizes.

Durante o percurso até o resort, eu ria a toa, pois a noite estava sendo bem divertida. Assim que chegamos na imponente recepção, Edward parou por um minuto e pegou as chaves do nosso cantinho das mãos de um atendente.

Andamos mais um pouco dentro do grande resort, até chegamos a um lugar mais afastado do prédio central, onde haviam algumas cabaninhas iguais.

- Pronto! – Edward parou em frente a uma delas - É aqui que vamos ficar.

Ele me ajudou a sair do carro e fazendo uma reverencia exagerada abriu as portas do nosso bangalô e acendeu as luzes.

- Nosso ninho de amor por estes dias – ele segurou em minha mão com firmeza e me levou para dentro.

Soltando-me de Edward, caminhei devagar e olhei para cada cantinho do nosso bangalô à beira mar.

O local tinha uma decoração simples, mas de bom gosto. A sala era composta de dois sofás de cores claras, uma mesa pequena, algumas plantas típicas e no seu canto havia um balcão e atrás dele uma pequena cozinha.

Saímos na varanda e eu pude sentir o cheiro de sal, a brisa leve, o som das ondas e também pude admirar a lua cheia refletindo no oceano.

Este era o lugar perfeito, como nos meus maiores sonhos.

- Gostou minha pequena? – Edward perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei! – abri um grande sorriso e alisei sua bochecha – Isto aqui é muito lindo, Edward!

- É bom saber disto... Mas vamos voltar para dentro. – ele voltou a pegar a minha mão e me levando pelo corredor, passamos pela porta dupla que dava acesso ao nosso quarto.

- Já volto... Vou pegar nossas malas no carro – ele deu um beijinho na minha testa e saiu.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrer, olhei a imensa cama, com lençóis brancos, um dossel e muitos travesseiros. Me aproximei mais, tocando os lençóis macios e a realidade me atingiu em cheio.

Eu... Edward... Uma cama... A minha primeira vez...

Sentindo a minha bochecha se encher de cor, suspirei alto.

Desta vez não tinha escapatória.

Por mais que eu soubesse que tudo aconteceria nestes dias, eu ainda precisava de um tempo para me acalmar e me acostumar com esta ideia.

Não queria que tudo acontecesse logo na nossa primeira noite juntos.

- Bella... – Edward, me abraçando, tocou o meu cabelo e tirando-o do caminho, deu um beijo em minha nuca. – Está tudo bem, meu amor?

- Está... – tensa me virei em sua direção e dei um sorriso tímido – Está tudo ótimo.

Edward pareceu notar a minha tensão, pois me abraçou forte e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Tudo no seu tempo meu amor... Não se preocupe por que não vamos fazer nada que você não se sinta à vontade... Nada que você não queira. – depositou um selinho em meus lábios.

- Eu sei... Eu sei disto meu amor... – sorri e repousei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

E assim ficamos um tempo abraçados. Edward acariciando as minhas costas, meu nariz em seu pescoço e minhas mãos firmes em seus ombros, da maneira que eu mais gostava de ficar quando estávamos juntos.

Seu aconchego me trazia a paz e a confiança que eu precisava.

- Vá tomar um banho... – ele falou pouco depois, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo - Sei que você deve estar louca por isto.

- Realmente... A porquinha aqui está a mais de 24 horas sem um banho descente. – tentei descontrair, fazendo uma careta e torcendo o nariz.

- Então ande logo porquinha linda... – ele beijou minha testa e então me soltou – Ficarei aqui te esperando.

Fui até a minha mala e meio envergonhada, peguei minha necesserie, minhas roupas de dormir e rumei para o banheiro.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, deixei com que meu medo de dormir com Edward extravasasse.

É claro que eu já tinha dormido no mesmo quarto que ele algumas vez, sempre depois das festas que Alice promovia em sua casa nos finais de semana, mas eu sempre dormia em uma cama separada da dele e por respeito à seus pais nunca trancávamos a porta, o que fazia com que sempre recebêssemos visitas no meio da noite e que tivéssemos que ficar bem comportados.

Só que hoje era diferente... Muito diferente.

O momento em que eu me entregaria ao meu namorado estava cada vez mais perto e apesar de que ele já tinha me prometido várias vezes que seria paciente comigo na nossa primeira vez e também tinha acabado de dizer que não faria nada que eu não quisesse, isto realmente me apavorava.

E se eu fosse um desastre total e fizesse tudo errado?

E se eu ficasse tensa demais e sentisse muita dor?

E se eu estragasse a noite que estávamos planejando à tanto tempo com a minha inexperiência e medos?

Sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem, entrei no chuveiro e deixei que a ducha quente corresse por todo o meu corpo enquanto tentava a todo custo me acalmar.

Esta não era a hora para entrar em pânico... Não tinha sentido ficar nervosa desta maneira.

Eu estava com Edward, com o meu amado namorado... A pessoa que melhor me conhecia neste mundo, quem mais me entendia.

Com ele sempre me sentia bem... Segura... E hoje não seria diferente.

Não podia ser diferente.

O que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria da maneira mais tranquila e natural possível.

Não havia razão para vergonha, para medo...

Não havia razão para não deixar que os acontecimentos seguissem seu curso normal.

Saí do chuveiro decidida a não ser uma covarde e comecei a me arrumar para encarar Edward de uma vez por todas.

Vesti a mais comportada das camisolas e conjuntinho de lingerie que Alice tinha me obrigado a comprar durante os meus dias na Europa, escovei meus dentes, coloquei um pouco de perfume e metodicamente penteei meus cabelos enquanto fitava minha cara assustada no enorme espelho que ficava atrás da porta.

- Calma Isabella Swan... Calma que tudo dará certo. Você está com Edward e não tem o que temer – falei baixinho tentando me convencer e então com um profundo suspiro virei a maçaneta e entrei no quarto.

Edward estava sentado na cama com seus pertences na mão e lançou um dos seus sorrisos tortos quando me viu.

- Meu amor... Já terminei com o banho... Pode vir. – as palavras saíram meio engasgadas pelo nervosismo e tenho certeza que corei no tom de vermelho mais escuro possível.

Sem nada falar, ele apenas se aproximou de mim, deu um beijo na minha bochecha rosa e entrou no banheiro.

Assim que me vi sozinha mirando aquela cama imensa mais uma vez o pânico voltou a me atacar com força.

- Calma Bella... Calma... – repeti mais uma vez o meu mantra e então procurei me distrair.

Coloquei minha roupa suja em um saco. Arrumei as limpas no armário. Guardei minha mala. Organizei alguns pertences sobre a cômoda e enquanto fazia isto, olhava a toda hora para a porta do banheiro e suspirava.

Eu tinha que ser corajosa... Era apenas Edward... O meu namorado...

Fui até a varanda do quarto e mirei no céu estrelado e o mar calminho, enquanto inspirava e expirava metodicamente.

- Vai dar tudo certo... Você vai ver... – murmurei e entrei no quarto mais uma vez.

Assim que parei diante da cama, ouvir o barulho da água cessar e então me enrolando no edredom branco e fofinho, me deitei, sentindo meu coração disparado.

Edward tinha terminado o banho e logo viria ao meu encontro.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e me encolhi no cantinho da cama.

Será que eu fingia que já estava dormindo? Será que eu devia tomar alguma atitude e deixar rolar?

Minha cabeça estava a mil!

Ouvindo os passos de Edward cada vez mais perto, decidi ficar quietinha, pois tinha muita vergonha e medo de tomar uma atitude.

O que Edward decidisse, o que ele quisesse para mim estaria bom.

Senti a cama se mexer quando ele deitou-se ao meu lado e me virei mirando-o intensamente

Vestido em um short e camiseta de malha e com os cabelos molhados, Edward me fitava com os olhos azuis mais escuro e profundos que eu já tinha visto nele e isto me fez tremer.

Ele estava lindo e eu não iria resistir!

- Está com sono minha pequena? – passando um braço por minha cintura, Edward me trouxe para mais perto e deu um beijo em minha testa.

- Um pouquinho...– falei com a voz dengosa - A viagem foi longa e cansativa...

- Eu sei disto... Então vamos dormir para estarmos descansados para aproveitar as atividades que programei para fazermos amanhã?

- Vamos sim... – sorri tímida com a nossa proximidade - Boa noite meu Edward.

- Boa noite minha Bella... – murmurou em meu ouvido. – Sonhe com os anjos.

Assim que ele me aconchegou em seu peito consegui relaxar pela primeira vez naquela noite e embalada pela sua respiração quente em meus cabelos e pelo seu perfume não demorei a dormir.

.x.x.

Os nossos dias de férias nas praias do Havaí estavam sendo maravilhosos. Depois de tomarmos logo cedinho o delicioso café da manhã que era providenciado pela equipe do resort, em nosso bangalô, partíamos animados para aproveitar o dia em uma das muitas atividades programadas por Edward para nos distrair.

Passeamos de barco, mergulhamos nos corais, nadamos com os golfinhos, fizemos trilha no parque ecológico de Honolulu e tomamos banho na mais incrível cachoeira, voamos de helicóptero para ver do alto as ilhas havaianas, assisti Edward tomar aulas de surf e pegar boas ondas, tentei surfar e quase me afoguei deixando-o doido de preocupação!

Passávamos as manhãs e tardes em atividades divertidas e empolgantes, mas os começos de noite aproveitávamos para andar na praia de mãos dadas, contemplando a lua cheia e o céu estrelado, que deixava o cenário ainda mais especial.

Estavam sendo dias de muita diversão e de muito amor onde não desgrudávamos um do outro, construindo ainda mais intimidade para a nossa relação. Estávamos deixando que o nosso amor inocente e puro se transformasse em uma grande paixão. Algo arrebatador, forte... Difícil de ser contido.

Algo doloroso de tão intenso.

Eu me via muitas vezes perdida nos olhos dele.

Aqueles olhos azuis e profundos que falavam tanto...

Falam como ele me amava, como me respeitava... Como eu era importante para ele.

Quando estávamos juntos pouco precisávamos das palavras... Nossos olhos e nossos gestos sempre foram as mais eficientes formas de comunicação.

Eles falavam direitamente aos nossos corações.

Dormimos juntos e agarradinhos todas as noites, mas, como prometido, Edward não estava me forçando a fazer nada que eu não quisesse. Ele estava sendo maravilhoso comigo, fazendo com que eu conseguisse relaxar, com que eu ficasse cada dia mais confiante e ciente das minhas vontades e desejos.

As nossas noites eram regidas apenas por toques um pouco mais ousados, por beijos mais profundos, por conversas sinceras, por muito carinho, por muita paixão... E eu tomava isto como uma espécie de preparação para o grande dia.

Nestes dias eu estava conseguindo contemplar verdadeiramente o corpo perfeito do meu namorado e deixar com que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Estávamos nos conhecendo melhor... Testando nossos limites... Deixando com que nossos sentimentos fluíssem sem barreiras... E eu me sentia cada vez mais a vontade com a sua presença todo o tempo ao meu lado.

Já estava perfeitamente acostumada a dormir aconchegada nos braços firmes e protetores do meu Edward. Estava mais do que viciada em correr as mãos pelo seu peito, em seu calor, em seu cheiro. A vê-lo dormir tranquilamente. A acordar todas as manhãs com o seu mais lindo sorriso.

E cada vez que ele me tocava, que ele me beijava, que sussurrava em meu ouvido com aquela voz melodiosa e doce, eu só faltava desmaiar de tanta emoção.

Estava me sentindo como uma flor desabrochando em uma manhã de primavera. A mais linda flor de um jardim colorido.

A flor de Edward Cullen.

Ele me fazia sentir coisas que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Era como se eu estivesse no paraíso, em universo paralelo onde só nós dois existíssemos.

E eu amava tudo isto!

Depois destes dias de pura cumplicidade e amor eu cheguei à conclusão que seria muito mais doloroso do que eu pensava ter que me separar dele quando as nossas aulas começassem.

Eu iria sofrer muito com a nossa distância.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para que voltássemos à nossa realidade em Seattle e como eu queria aproveitar mais do nosso tempo restante ficando agarradinha ao meu namorado, propus que naquele dia esquecêssemos os passeios radicais e apenas aproveitássemos o dia para fazermos atividades triviais como tomarmos café da manhã sem pressa, aproveitar da calma praia em frente ao bangalô para dar um mergulho, tomar um pouco de sol, passear e comprar algumas lembranças para a nossa família no centrinho comercial do resort.

Assim que voltamos ao nosso bangalô no comecinho da noite propus a Edward que em vez de sairmos para jantar, fizéssemos um lanche enquanto assistíamos a um filme agarradinhos. Acatando a minha sugestão no ato, ele me puxou para a pequena cozinha e juntos preparamos cachorros-quentes e pipoca, pegamos uma garrafa de refrigerante e rumamos para a sala. Depois de organizarmos nosso lanche na mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá, Edward foi ao quarto pegar travesseiros e mantas para nós e eu aproveitei para escolher uma comédia romântica bem bobinha para assistirmos.

Ele voltou logo depois com dois travesseiros enormes e com uma manta quentinha, e me aconchegando em seus braços, nos cobriu com a manta e deixou com que o filme começasse.

Enquanto assistíamos ao filme, Edward me abraçou forte e colando os lábios em cabelo começou a distribuir beijinhos e lufadas quentes de ar que me faziam desconcentrar.

- Edward, assim eu não vou conseguir me concentrar no filme... – sussurrei, me virando para ele e fazendo biquinho.

-Vou ficar quietinho... Prometo - ele sorriu e me deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

Voltamos a prestar atenção no filme, mas depois de um tempo apenas alisando o meu braço, Edward pousou os lábios em meu pescoço e em movimentos lentos o percorreu da base até o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo com que um arrepio gostoso passasse por todo meu corpo.

Eu ri e pendendo a cabeça para o lado deixei com que ele continuasse a sua exploração enquanto me deliciava com as sensações que ele trazia ao meu corpo.

Delicadamente Edward me colocou de frente para ele e então subindo as mãos por minha perna me encaixou em seu colo, continuando com sua exploração, sua boca agora em meus ombros.

Sentindo-me cada vez mais quente, cada vez mais confiante, deslizei minhas mãos sob a sua camiseta, encantada em como meu toque fazia com que ele gemesse baixinho.

Sua boca passou para o meu rosto e logo encontrou meus lábios e ele me beijou com amor. Explorando a minha boca lenta e sensualmente.

Segurei em seu cabelo com força retribuindo-o com afinco. E os beijos ficaram cada vez mais profundos... As mãos viajaram sem destino por nossos corpos...

Edward gemia... Eu gemia...

As respirações ficavam cada vez mais ofegantes... Os corações batiam disparados em nossos peitos...

Um clima de sedução estava no ar.

O filme já não importava mais e sim o que estávamos descobrindo juntos.

Estávamos perdidos em sensações, minhas mãos passeando em suas costas e cabelo, sua boca por todo meu rosto, pescoço e ombros, nossos corpos colados como se fossem um só.

Ofegante, Edward parou de me beijar e segurando-me pela cintura, girou nossos corpos, para que pairasse sobre mim e me fitasse como os olhos ardendo de desejo.

- Bella... Eu...Eu... –falou em um sussurro, correndo os dedos trêmulos por minha bochecha – Eu te amo pequena...

Eu apenas sorri, tentando controlar minha respiração e meu coração que batia, mais uma vez, forte e disparado.

Eu sabia o que ele queria e não iria negar a sua vontade... A minha vontade.

- Eu estou pronta, Edward... E quero muito fazer amor com você... Agora... Não vamos mais esperar... – murmurei palavra por palavra olhando-o nos olhos, me rendendo de vez.

Eu me sentia confiante para alçar mais este destemido vôo, guiada pelo meu namorado... Pela pessoa em quem mais confio neste mundo.

Pelo meu Edward.

Eu me entregaria sem reservas à nossa paixão e tinha certeza que tudo seria perfeito, como planejamos.

**POV EDWARD**

Fitando a minha Bella intensamente abri meu maior sorriso.

Estas eram exatamente as palavras que eu precisava ouvir. Ela estava pronta para mim e eu proporcionaria a ela os momentos inesquecíveis que sempre planejamos para a nossa primeira vez.

Bella... O centro do meu mundo.

Que fazia tudo ser melhor e mais brilhante em minha vida.

O meu grande amor.

- Eu te amo...– sussurrei, acariciando de leve seus cabelos. - Te amo tanto...

- Eu sei... – ela respondeu colocando as mãos no meu rosto e sorrindo largo – Eu também te amo muito... E te quero mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo... Eu quero ser sua para sempre.

- Eu também te quero, minha Bella... Para sempre... - respondi, tremendo de emoção e então depois um beijo tenro em sua testa a aconcheguei em meus braços e segui para o nosso quarto.

Não queria pensar muito como tudo iria acontecer nesta noite, apenas desejava que a nossa primeira vez fosse boa, agradável... Que tudo corresse da melhor maneira possível.

Que fosse especial para Bella como ela sempre sonhou e também merecia.

Eu ainda não sabia muito como agir naquele momento e todo meu corpo tremia de medo. Tivemos muitas noites juntos, nos testando, nos conhecendo melhor, mas agora era diferente... Bella estava se entregando a mim e eu não podia fazer nada errado... Eu não podia decepcioná-la.

Delicadamente, coloquei Bella sentada no centro da grande cama e então ajoelhei-me em sua frente.

- Posso? – perguntei hesitante, me aproximando mais dela e pegando em seu cabelo.

Com um simples aceno de cabeça e mordendo o lábio de leve, Bella deu o seu recado e colou seus lábios nos meus, segurando em minha nuca, deixando seu corpo cair suavemente nos muitos travesseiros que estavam atrás dela, me puxando com ela até que eu estivesse apoiado nos meus braços retribuindo o beijo com paixão.

Sim... A sua resposta era sim... Este era um convite certo. Eu poderia seguir em frente, então depois de uma pequena pausa para respirar, voltei a beija-la mais delicadamente.

Esta era a hora de ser suave e romântico... A hora de agir com calma e sem pressa.

E tudo nesta noite seria para ela... Por ela.

Era apenas Bella... Unicamente ela quem importava neste momento.

Queria que ela estivesse bem e se ela estivesse feliz, eu também estaria.

- Edward... - ela passou suas mãos em minhas costas, alisando-a por baixo da minha camiseta, soltando um suspiro tremulo e então percebi a sua expressão mudando da sorridente para a de nervoso, eu sabia que apesar dela querer muito ela também tinha medo.

Respirei fundo e fiz de tudo em minha cabeça para me acalmar... Isto era para Bella, era tudo pra ela, pra fazê-la feliz, pra amá-la, para lhe fazer bem e eu precisava estar calmo por ela.

Tinha que transmitir confiança para que ela não tivesse medo.

- Te amo minha pequena... – disse com um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz e voltei a me ajoelhar na cama, fazendo com que ela me acompanhasse, a abraçando, respirando seu cheiro enquanto nossos corações batiam acelerados contra nossos peitos, então a beijei de leve na testa e peguei suas mãos nas minhas, tremulas e um tanto frias, dei um aperto firme e a olhei nos olhos.

Precisava saber se ela estava segura da sua escolha.

- Você tem certeza, amor? – perguntei suavemente – Tem certeza de que você quer isto?

- Sim, Edward... – em um sussurro sincero e um leve sorriso ela me respondeu - Eu tenho plena certeza.

– Então você precisa relaxar para que dê certo...– a abracei forte e encostei minha testa na dela - Eu prometo que jamais te machucarei e não importa o quanto demorar será como você quiser. – alisei suas costas - Vamos com calma... E vamos juntos, confie em mim...

- Eu confio em você meu amor. – ela disse baixinho. – Faça o que você quiser... Sou sua.

Ela queria ser minha e eu queria ser dela... Eu já era dela, pra sempre.

Transbordando de felicidade, dei um beijo de leve em seu nariz e rocei nossos lábios.

- Tudo no seu tempo minha Bella... Tudo por você... – falei suavemente em seu ouvido – Eu também sou seu, para o que você quiser.

Sorrindo para mim, Bella respirou fundo em uma tentativa de se acalmar, e enroscando os dedos na base da minha camiseta começou a retirá-la, tocando em meu peito de leve. Levantei meus braços e ela puxou a camiseta por minha cabeça para logo depois me dar um selinho nos lábios.

Com os olhos presos nos seus, delicadamente tirei a camiseta que ela vestia, tocando-a suavemente, dando pequenos beijos em seus ombros, pescoço e atrás da orelha, colocando as mãos em suas costas para fazer com que ela voltasse a deitar entre os travesseiros.

Bella soltava pequenos risinhos enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço sem parar e deslizava as mãos pelos contornos do seu corpo.

Era muito bom estar com ela... Eu me sentia em êxtase!

Ofegante, me separei um pouco dela e prendendo os dedos no cós do seu shorts, a olhei pedindo permissão para tirar a peça.

Ela me respondeu com um olhar que era um misto de medo e excitação, levantando um pouco os quadris para que eu fizesse o meu trabalho. Retirei a peça delicadamente, tocando sua barriga, e pernas no processo, até que a deixei apenas de lingerie.

Parei para observa-la por um momento. Bella era a perfeição, com seus cabelos longos e ondulados emoldurando seu rosto de boneca, a pele branquinha e suave, os seios perfeitos, coxas torneadas.

Ela era linda, perfeita e totalmente minha.

Definir o quanto eu a amava não era possível no momento... Eu me sentia nas nuvens.

Prendi meus olhos no seu rosto e sua expressão serena e sorriso leve me deram a confiança necessária par avançar um pouco mais.

Levantei-me um pouco e retirei minha calça, ainda a olhando fixamente em um pedido de calma, depois ajoelhando-me novamente entre suas pernas, vestido apenas nas minhas boxers.

Bella me olhava fixamente e eu sentia nossas respirações descompassadas e o nervosismo palpável que agora dominava os dois com o desfecho da nossa noite se aproximando cada vez mais.

Fui me inclinando ao seu encontro devagar, me apoiando nos cotovelos pra não jogar meu peso em cima dela, roçando nossos narizes, inspirando seu cheiro, me esforçando para me manter calmo. Para afastar a tensão alisei seus cabelos e dei alguns selinhos por seu rosto, até que tomei sua boca na minha em um beijo calmo.

Bella retribuiu tomando meu cabelo entre seus dedos e fazendo um carinho gostoso que foi passando para minha nuca, meus ombros e braços.

Deslizei as alças de seu sutiã e desci meus beijos para o seu pescoço e ombros e Bella arqueou as costas para que eu alcançasse o fecho e assim que me livrei totalmente da peça, apreciei mais uma vez cada detalhe dos seus delicados e rosados seios.

Comecei a lhe beijar todo o corpo. Eu não aguentava mais esperar para poder explorá-la com os meus carinhos, e como já tinha aprendido naqueles últimos dias que ela gostava, beijei seu pescoço, seus ombros delicados, desci entre seus seios, ouvindo finalmente os suaves gemidos de aprovação da minha Bella, com cuidado beijei seu seio direito brincando com minha língua em seu mamilo, toquei seu seio esquerdo e ela apertou meus cabelos em seus dedos com força.

- Você é tão linda, minha pequena... – sussurrei encantado com as reações que estava conseguindo e assim resolvi ousar mais e aprofundar as caricias passando a arrastar meus lábios em sua barriga lisa, dando longos e molhados beijos em seu umbigo, passando minhas mãos suavemente por seu quadril e suas pernas, até que cheguei a sua calcinha e a retirei calmamente olhando a nos olhos de uma forma intensa.

Ela estava cada vez mais ansiosa e dava para ver isto nos seus olhos, na maneira com que ela se segurava em mim com força.

Eu precisava acalmá-la para que eu pudesse continuar... Para que ela estivesse pronta para mim.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado em ela não está se sentindo a vontade com os meus carinhos.

- Tudo ótimo... – ela grunhiu apertando os olhos – Continue...

Continuando a minha exploração, desci meus lábios para seus pezinhos encantadores depositando beijinhos em seus dedos, seus tornozelos, panturrilhas e joelhos.

- Oh Edward... – Bella soltou um gritinho, ficando estava cada vez mais ofegante e gemendo baixinho, quando subi pra suas coxas grossas e lindas intercalando mordidinhas leves com mais beijinhos.

Eu estava no caminho certo para deixá-la pronta e relaxada para mim e então, muito feliz com as minhas conquistas, subi o caminho de beijos suaves por seu corpo até que estivéssemos mais uma vez nos encarando.

Olhos nos olhos. Emoções à flor da pele, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento era como eu a amava... Como ela me fazia bem.

Como eu queria que ela fosse somente minha.

**POV BELLA**

Doce, calmo, indescritível. Assim estava sendo o nosso momento.

Sem pressa. Mágico. Inesquecível.

Eu estava em êxtase!

Tudo estava saindo muito melhor do que eu tinha imaginado para este momento. Edward estava sendo o mais carinhoso e paciente namorado do mundo, e eu, apesar de todos os meus medos e receios de fazer tudo errado, estava me sentindo bem e segura para me entregar a ele e às suas vontades.

- Minha Bella... - ele me olhou com firmeza e eu sorri, levando minhas mãos ao seu rosto lindo.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas e traduziam todos os seus sentimentos... Todo o amor e o carinho que ele tinha por mim.

E estes sentimentos eram exatamente os mesmo que eu tinha por ele.

- Te amo... – falei correndo os dedos da sua têmpora até o queixo.

Ele soltou um riso lindo e colou ainda mais os nossos corpos, aconchegando-se entre as minhas pernas, fazendo com que nos encontrasse-mos no ponto certo.

Soltei um suspiro longo e Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Estou sendo muito apressado? – perguntou em um tom preocupado – Se você quiser, podemos parar...

- Não meu amor... Pode continuar... Eu estou gostando... – mesmo me sentindo tensa, consegui sorrir e enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo, afaguei seus ombros e costas, sentindo-o em meu centro, seu coração batendo forte contra meu peito.

Edward não se mexeu por um momento, sua cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço, sua respiração quente na base da minha orelha, até que desceu a mão lentamente por meu corpo, parando entre minhas pernas.

- Edward... – arfei surpresa quando ele me tocou lá em baixo e tentei fechar minhas pernas em um reflexo.

- Tudo bem, minha pequena... – murmurou quente em meu ouvido – Não tenha medo... Isto vai ser bom... É para te preparar para mim... Apenas aproveite... - delicadamente, ele afastou um pouco mais as minhas pernas e começou o seu trabalho. Seus dedos acariciando de leve minha intimidade, sua boca em me pescoço, sua respiração rápida.

Meu corpo, mais uma vez naquela semana, estava entrando em combustão.

E isto era bom... Era realmente bom!

Era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que já tínhamos feito naqueles dias.

Arfei um pouco mais alto e ele me olhou, um sorriso satisfeito brincando em seus lábios.

Descendo a mão mais um pouco, ele passou a me acariciar mais profundamente e eu fechei meus olhos me entregando às sensações novas e arrebatadoras que estava sentindo.

Seus dedos brincaram delicadamente em meu clitóris, depois em minha entrada e me remexi, gemendo baixinho e reagindo ao seu toque quente.

Apertei ainda mais meus olhos com a sensação boa que estava sentindo.

- Isto Bella... Sinta... – Edward falou baixinho e então introduziu um dedo em minha entrada, movimentando-o bem devagar.

- Ahhh – arfei mais alto, separei mais um pouco as pernas e ele introduziu mais um dedo, tornando o movimento mais forte e mais rápido, enquanto beijava meu pescoço, meu ombro... Desceu para a minha barriga, brincou com meu umbigo... E meu ventre queimava como nunca antes e eu sentia como se ele fosse explodir!

Uma arrepio bom passeava por todo meu corpo, fazendo com que todos meus pelos se eriçassem.

Abri os olhos quando senti seus movimentos cessarem e ele apenas sorriu para mim satisfeito e levantando da cama, se livrou da sua boxer e pegou alguma coisa dentro da sua mala.

Bem devagar ele voltou para a cama e depois de me dar um beijinho na testa, ajoelhou-se aos meus pés e abriu o pacotinho retirando de lá uma camisinha.

Tentei desviar meus olhos dele, para não perder a coragem, mas ao vê-lo tão lindo e concentrado, aqueles cabelos acobreados ainda mais revoltos, o corpo mais perfeito do mundo e principalmente as reações que eu havia despertado nele, como ele estava pronto para mim, tomei uma decisão repentina.

Eu queria tocá-lo de verdade...

Eu queria muito!

- Eu posso...posso te ajudar com isto? – gaguejei, sentando-me na cama e me arrastando para perto dele.

Edward me olhou meio tímido e então passou o pacotinho para a minha mão.

- Sim meu amor... Me ajude.

Com as mãos tremendo de nervoso, o ajudei com a camisinha e logo depois senti meu corpo voltar a ser aconchegado nos travesseiros e ele, apoiado nos cotovelos, deitar-se sobre mim e colar sua boca em minha orelha.

- No seu ritmo Bella... Vai doer um pouco, mas vai passar logo... Eu prometo que não vou te machucar. – sussurrou cada frase pausadamente e voltou a depositar um beijo na minha testa

Tremi ao ouvir as suas palavras.

Eu tinha consciência que iria doer, mas esperava que a magia do momento fizesse disto algo secundário... Algo que eu nem me lembraria depois.

Eu queria muito viver esta experiência com Edward e se sentir um pouco de dor fosse o preço a pagar, eu pagaria feliz... E além disto, eu confiava nele plenamente e sabia que ele faria de tudo para tornar este momento o mais fácil possível para mim.

– Eu sei meu amor, fique calmo... Tudo vai dar certo – sussurrei, dando um sorriso tímido.

E assim voltei a fechar meus olhos, pronta para o mais esperado momento.

Eu seria finalmente dele e não podia mais esperar por isto.

**POV EDWARD**

Esta era a nossa hora... Não tinha mais volta.

Tinha chegado o aguardado momento em que eu teria a minha Bella somente para mim.

Com o coração vibrando no peito, peguei suas mãos e coloquei-as nos meus ombros, dei-lhe um beijo tenro na pontinha do nariz e alisei seus cabelos.

- Vamos juntos, meu amor... Qualquer problema me diga... Não tenha vergonha – murmurei ainda fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e ela abriu os olhos por um instante, assentindo.

- Te amo... Nunca se esqueça disto – falei em seu ouvido, e tomando uma respiração profunda, comecei a penetrá-la bem devagar.

Bella soltou um gemido agoniado quando nossos corpos finalmente se encontraram, e ficando tensa sob mim, apertou meu ombro com força.

- Shhhii... Fique calma... - eu parei meu movimento e colei os lábios em seu pescoço, tentando acalmá-la – Você confia em mim?

- Confio... – Bella falou em um fio de voz e respirou fundo, relaxando novamente. – Pode continuar...

Beijando seus lábios de leve, entrelacei meus dedos nos dela e bem devagar fui um pouco mais além, sentindo o pouco espaço me apertando, suas mãos grudadas nas minhas, sua respiração acelerada e superficial.

Testei novamente sua reação, me movendo mais um pouco e percebi as linhas de tensão no rosto de Bella aumentarem e seus olhos se apertarem mais... Ela estava com dor.

Fiquei tenso para manter o controle. Não poderia continuar e correr o risco de machuca-la, então parei novamente o meu movimento, pensando em desistir. Ela estava tentando se corajosa, mas a dor que sentia estava impressa em seu rosto.

Soltei suas mãos e me movendo um pouco, comecei a sai dela, mas Bella me impediu, colocando as mãos em minhas costas e me puxando de volta.

– Não pare, por favor. – ela gemeu, abrindo os olhos e me fitando intensamente.

- Mas você está com dor, Bella... - disse aflito, tentando não pesar meu corpo sobre o dela mais do que o necessário.

Meu coração batia cada vez alto no peito por causa do imenso esforço que fazia para me controlar e não fazer nada errado.

- Continue, Edward... Eu estou bem... Eu posso aguentar... - seus olhos brilharam com o pedido. - Eu só quero ser sua amor...

Tão graciosa, tão corajosa... A minha menina-mulher... A minha Bella.

Com ela pedindo daquela maneira tão decidida, eu não podia resistir a fazer sua vontade, então com um suspiro resignado recomecei a minha invasão, forçando a entrada um pouco mais, beijando o seu rosto, acariciando seus cabelos...

Bella respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios.

- Já vai passar, amor... – sussurrei, tentando transmitir calma a minha pequena. – Aguenta só mais um pouquinho... – devagar, rompi a barreira que faltava.

Bella fechou os olhos de imediato e percebi uma lagrima caindo por seu rosto.

O pior já tinha passado, eu já estava todo dentro dela, usando todo o meu controle para ir bem devagar até que ela se acostumasse.

- Desculpa Bella... – sussurrei, sua bochecha corada. – Eu não queria te machucar...

- Está tudo bem, amor... Pode continuar. – ela sorriu leve e acariciou o meu rosto com seus dedos trêmulos.

Com beijos por todo seu rosto e carinhos leves em meus braços, continuei a me mexer devagar, fazendo com que Bella voltasse a relaxar, respirando com mais calma, suavizando sua expressão, movendo suas mãos por meus ombros, braços e costas.

Ela agora estava mais confortável e tive certeza disto ao ouvir seus sussurros e grunhidos baixos me incentivando.

Desci meus lábios deixando beijos molhados em sua pele macia, do seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu colo, acariciei sua cintura e segurei com força em seu quadril buscando um maior contato.

Os olhos cor de chocolates da minha Bella brilharam de amor pra mim e lançando-me um sorriso satisfeito, ela passou suas mãos das minhas costas para o meu rosto, pescoço e entrelaçando os dedos em meus cabelos, puxou meu rosto para mais perto e colou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo doce.

A nossa bolha de amor estava cada vez maior, mais densa. Eram muitos sentimentos e sensações juntas... O mundo tinha parado para mim e a única coisa que me importava era a linda garota que estava comigo.

- Te amo minha Bella... – repeti mais uma vez e então, sai devagar de dentro dela – Te amo muito...

- Edward? - seu cenho franziu delicadamente e com um sorriso travesso, peguei a sua perna e a coloquei em volta da minha cintura a penetrei novamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho e me abraçasse.

Era bom demais estar com Bella e a vontade de me movimentar mais rápido só crescia, mas eu tinha que me manter controlado até que ela se acostumasse, então continuei com minhas investidas ritmadas e de leve, suspirando a cada movimento para que o meu controle continuasse firme. A beijei com doçura, brinquei com seus cabelos, acariciei seus ombros.

Queria que ela gostasse, que ela sentisse prazer, que a sua dor fosse superada por sensações boas e percebendo que ela agora levantava os quadris um pouco e ofegava mais alto, aumentei a intensidade dos meus movimentos aos poucos.

Suas caricias em meu pescoço e ombros se tornaram mais fortes. Tudo estava mais intenso e o olhar que ela me lançava me dizia que eu estava no caminho certo.

Continuei movendo-me um pouco mais forte, observando as suas reações, e nossos beijos começaram a ficar mais fortes e urgentes. Eu estava realmente explodindo de amor, Bella estava me levando a loucura com os seus gemidos roucos. Eu não aguentaria muito tempo mais, então segurando-a pelo quadril a trouxe para ainda mais perto e desci minha mão até seu clitóris, massageando-o até que obtive resultado que queria. Bella começou a apertar mais meus cabelos e a gemer mais alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e retornando com os olhos brilhando para mim.

Bella deixou rolar mais algumas lágrimas, desta vez de felicidade e eu a acompanhei, deixando a minha emoção transbordar.

Beijei seu pescoço suado e ela apertou suas unhas em minhas costas.

Sentindo-me arder em chamas invisíveis, me movi ainda mais forte, e Bella, se agarrando com força às minhas costas, projetou seu corpo pra frente, encostando seu peito ao meu, gemendo alto e procurando por ar. Segurei suas coxas quase perdendo o controle e ela me apertou deliciosamente chegando ao seu limite. Ela apertou os olhos e respirou ainda mais rápido, me puxando para si e me beijando com intensidade.

Me movimentei mais algumas vezes e então não resisti, chegando ao meu ápice, com o ar me faltando nos pulmões, o corpo inteiro vibrando, o coração disparado no peito e desabando sobre a minha linda e ofegante Bella.

A minha felicidade plena!

Eu tinha conseguido! Tudo tinha dado certo!

Eu estava finalmente unido à minha doce Bella e esta era a melhor sensação do mundo.

O que eu estava vivendo naquele momento era muito mais do que eu podia esperar... Era algo quase mágico.

Era mais do que qualquer sonho que eu tivesse tido, qualquer previsão que eu tivesse feito. Era algo que ficaria marcado para sempre em minha memória.

Bella estava comigo em seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma e a nossa primeira vez havia sido cheia de fascínio, amor e entrega e eu podia entender melhor isto, ao ouvir o som dos nossos corações batendo freneticamente.

Senti Bella suspirar e passar os braços por minha cintura me aconchegando contra o seu corpo, mas sabendo que era muito pesado para ela, girei nossos corpos para que ficássemos de lado e bem devagar, me retirei de dentro dela e ela protestou com um geminhos baixo.

Ficamos por um longo momento apenas abraçados, ouvindo nossas respirações irem se acalmando gradativamente, os corações voltarem ao seu ritmo normal.

Quando parei para analisar seu rosto, notei que ela tinha os olhos fechados e levava uma expressão satisfeita e relaxada no rosto e ela estava absurdamente perfeita com aquelas bochechas coradas e lábios entreabertos, então tive a certeza que ela havia aproveitado a nossa primeira vez tanto quanto eu.

Um sentimento de posse me encheu o peito... Ela era minha, só minha...

A minha Bella... A minha pequena e tímida menina agora era a minha mulher.

Sem conter a minha emoção, peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e enchi-o de beijinhos, fazendo com que ela grunhisse e sorrisse leve.

- Te amo, minha Bella linda – deslizei o dedo da sua bochecha até seus lábios e ela abriu os olhos me deixando ver muito da sua emoção naquele par de olhos marejados.

- Também te amo, meu Edward perfeito - ela acariciou e distribuiu muitos beijinhos por meu rosto.

Acariciei suas costas e me afastando um pouco, a analisei, vendo um pouco de sangue manchar suas coxas.

– Está tudo bem com você, meu amor? - perguntei preocupado – Tem um pouco de sangue em você... Está doendo?

- Só ardendo um pouco, mas não se preocupe, acho que é normal isto... Eu estou ótima... Melhor do que eu já estive em qualquer outro dia da minha vida – ela falou me dando o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

O sorriso que eu queria estampado em seu rosto para sempre.

- Não se mexa... Vou pegar algo e já volto. – dei um beijo em sua testa e levantei indo até o banheiro para jogar a camisinha no lixo e para pegar uma toalha para limpá-la.

- Fiquei quietinha, eu vou dar um jeito nisto – falei sentando ao seu lado e descendo a toalhinha para as suas coxas.

Ela me olhou interrogativa e corou em um vermelho vivo, colocando as duas mãos no rosto para não me encarar quando notou o que eu estava fazendo.

Apesar de ter feito tudo o que fizemos agora pouco, a minha menina sempre tímida ainda estava ali.

- Não Edward... – ela murmurou – Não precisa...

- Não tenha vergonha Bella... Eu estou aqui para te deixar bem e confortável – deslizei a toalhinha pelo local marcado até que estivesse limpo e então, deitei-me novamente ao seu lado, puxando-a para mais perto para que eu pudesse admirá-la.

Bella deu um sorriso tímido prendendo seus olhos nos meus.

- Como é capaz de uma pessoa amar assim, Bella...– dei um beijinho em cada bochecha rosada sentindo o gosto das suas lágrimas misturadas com o seu suor em meus lábios. - Como eu posso me sentir assim? Eu te amo tanto minha pequena... Tanto... Tanto...

-Apenas me abraça Edward. – ela murmurou colocando a mão em meu rosto, seus olhos se fechando de cansaço, – Apenas fica bem perto de mim e me faz dormir...

Acatando o seu pedido, puxei-a para meus braços e a aconcheguei contra meu corpo e enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido o quanto a amava e alisava suas costas delicadamente, ela acabou dormindo.

Contemplei por alguns momentos a sua expressão serena e respiração tranquila enquanto dormia com o rosto apoiado em meu peito e depois de alguns minutos, estiquei o braço para pegar a delicada caixinha de veludo que continha o seu anel de noivado.

- Eu te amo minha Bella e nunca vamos nos separar – falando baixinho, deslizando a delicada jóia em seu dedo e beijei-lhe a mão.

Eu queria Bella para sempre em minha vida e por esta razão na manhã seguinte avisaria da minha decisão.

Eu a pediria em casamento...

Já não podia mais viver longe da minha pequena e por esta razão decidi abrir mão do sonho de estudar em Harvard e ir para Princeton junto com ela. Se for da sua vontade e com a benção dos nossos pais iremos nos casar no próximo mês e então partiremos juntos para Nova Jersey, onde o lindo apartamento, que escolhi junto com as nossas mães, nos esperava para o inicio das nossas aulas.

Eu tenho consciência de que somos muito novos para um compromisso tão sério, mas eu quero fazer tudo certo com a minha Bella.

Se pertencemos um ao outro, se nos amamos tanto então não há sentido para ficarmos separados.

O meu futuro é um céu azul. Tranquilo e sem nuvens onde posso voar livremente.

É um mar calmo e de horizonte limpo para onde não tenho medo de navegar.

Com Bella ao meu lado me sinto seguro para enfrentar o que vier.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei no meio da manhã com o som dos passarinhos cantando e os raios de sol banhando o quarto. Estava me sentindo como se estivesse flutuando nas nuvens... Como estivesse em um sonho bom...

Me espreguicei e sentindo meu corpo doer um pouco lembrei-me da noite anterior. A melhor noite da minha vida, a mais perfeita de todas.

Eu... Edward... As mãos dele passeando pelo meu corpo, sua voz rouca em meu ouvido, me acalmando a todo o momento... Seu cuidado e preocupação comigo... Seus beijos me fazendo queimar por dentro... Muito carinho... Muito amor...

Ele sendo meu e me entregando toda a sua alma... Eu sendo dele e esquecendo meus medos para viver os momentos mais especiais da minha vida.

A nossa primeira vez do jeitinho que eu imaginava. Romântica e inesquecível.

Sem conter meu sorriso, olhei para o lado e encontrei uma flor e um bilhetinho sobre o travesseiro de Edward.

Se eu o conhecia bem, ele estava aprontando mais alguma das suas surpresas para mim.

Sentei-me na cama e peguei o papelzinho lendo o recado escrito na sua caligrafia fina.

"_Minha pequena,_

_Obrigada por proporcionar a melhor noite da minha vida..._

_Obrigada por me amar..._

_Estou te esperando na praia para tomarmos nosso café da manhã._

_Venha me encontrar!_

_E."_

Então eu estava certa... Edward estava me aprontando mais alguma surpresa... Mais uma surpresa linda!

Emocionada, apertei o bilhete junto ao meu peito e então notei que algo brilhava em minha mão direita. Confusa, estendi a mão e então vi um delicado anel de ouro amarelo salpicado de pequenos diamantes no meu dedo anelar.

- O que significa isto? – murmurei enquanto analisava a jóia com cuidado – Como Edward colocou isto em meu dedo sem que eu visse? É um anel de compromisso?

Ainda mais confusa, resolvi me trocar de uma vez por todas para poder logo encontrar Edward e tirar esta história à limpo.

Tomei um banho rápido, escovei meus dentes, penteei os cabelos, vesti um comportado biquíni azul, coloquei um vestidinho branco e finalmente me olhei no espelho, gostando do que estava vendo.

Eu me sentia muito mais bonita nesta manhã, com as bochechas coradas, os olhos mais brilhantes e um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Este era o efeito da noite passada... Era o efeito da minha felicidade sem fim.

Colocando as sandálias, me apressei para fora da bangalô e assim que abri as portas que davam acesso à praia, encontrei Edward sentado sob um sombreiro e ao seu lado havia uma mesa de café de manhã farta.

- Bom dia meu amor... – ele sorriu, vindo em minha direção com expressão tranquila e os cabelos brilhando ao sol. – Venha comer um pouco...

- Edward o que significa isto? – estendi minha mão para ele, perguntando de uma vez – Por que estou com este anel no dedo?

Abrindo um sorriso radiante, ele pegou minha mão e levou aos lábios, depositando um beijinho.

- Este é o seu anel de noivado, meu amor... – os olhos dele reluziram em uma emoção incontida - Ele pertenceu a minha mãe e agora, se for da sua vontade, será seu.

- A... Anel de no...noivado? – gaguejei nervosa – Um anel de noivado?

- Sim minha pequena... Um anel de noivado. – ele se ajoelhou aos meus pés – Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria a honra de casar-se comigo?

- Edward... Nós vamos morar longe. Eu vou para Nova Jersey, você vai para Massachusetts... Como vamos nos casar? – murmurei sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e meu coração apertar.

Já seria muito difícil para mim ficar longe dele sem um pedido de casamento, e eu nem queria imaginar quão pior seria se estivéssemos noivos.

- Isto não vai ser problema minha pequena, eu estou indo para Princeton com você... – ele levantou do chão e alisou minha bochecha contendo a lágrima que escorria por ela – Harvard sem você não faria sentindo... Eu vou para onde você estiver.

- Você vai comigo? Para Princeton? Você vai estudar lá? – perguntei incerta, mas com meu coração enchendo de esperança.

Estudar em Harvard sempre foi o maior sonho de Edward e eu sabia disto.

Não fazia sentido ele ir comigo.

- Vou meu amor... – ele sorriu torto, pegando minhas mãos geladas nas suas - Nós vamos juntos para Nova Jersey, Bella! Eu vou estudar em Princeton com você... – levou-as até os lábios e depositou um beijo na palma de cada uma - Enquanto você viajava com as suas amigas, eu estava resolvendo a transferência da minha matricula para a faculdade de medicina de lá e também estive junto com as nossas mães no apartamento em que iremos morar... – seu sorriso cresceu - Se você quiser, casamos antes de nos mudar para lá, mas se você quiser esperar mais um pouco não tem problema, casamos no próximo verão.

As lagrimas desceram sem parar por meu rosto. Era muita felicidade para uma pessoa só!

Edward estava abrindo mão do seu sonho de estudar Harvard por mim... Ele queria se casar comigo... Ele queria ficar comigo para sempre!

O nosso futuro era cheio de céus azuis e era com ele que eu queria ficar por toda a minha vida.

Sim, mil vezes sim! Eu queria ser a sua esposa!

Abri meu maior sorriso e me aproximei mais dele, colocando a minha mão em seu rosto.

- Obrigada Edward... – sussurrei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e lhe dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz – Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz...

- Você aceita casar comigo, minha pequena? Você ainda não respondeu...

- E você ainda tem duvidas? - Olhei para anel e depois ele. – Eu aceito meu amor! É claro que eu aceito!

- Te amo minha Bella... Nós seremos muito felizes, você vai ver... - ele me prendeu em seus braços, dando-me um beijo longo que selou nosso compromisso.

E mais uma vez, meu coração bateu no ritmo das asas de um beija-flor.

* * *

N/A

Está aí gente! A primeira O/S que eu escrevi hehehehehe

Tenho que agradecer enormemente a minha amiga, maior leitora de fic que conheço e minha beta oficial nas fics que escrevo, Alais, por mais uma vez ter me ajudado muitoooooo no desenvolvimento da idéia e da escrita!

Amiga, mais uma vez, obrigada por embarcar nas minhas idéias mais loucas kkkkkkk

No projeto da One Shot oculta eu sorteei a idéia da Carolinastw – w w w . fanfiction . net (/)~carolinastw e a fic foi baseada na música Hummingbird Heartbeat da Katy Perry e na imagem que está na capa ;)

Carolina, espero que eu tenha desenvolvido a sua idéia bem e que você tenha gostado do resultado final.

E vcs que leram mais esta loucura da minha cabeça engenhosa, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido com mais esta aventura de Edward e Bella.

Agora, corram lá e leiam as outras O/S que estão bem legais!

Beijos

Ananda.


End file.
